Code: Lyoko A new group of friends
by Ginsenshi
Summary: The Lyokogumi has new students at the school that seem to know the secret of Lyoko the new group seem to be cold and yet kind in their own way.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the new students

_**Code: Lyoko**_

**Atarashii-gumi no tomodachi**

By: Kouji Ginsenshi

Started on: 7/25/2004- Finished on:

Based on: The Fan characters of Code: Lyoko a remake and

Code: Lyoko / Inuyasha crossover story and Haru no Lyoko (Spirit of Lyoko). Fan Characters belong the hearts and souls of their creators.

**Code: Lyoko**

A new group of friends

Summary: The Lyoko-gumi has new students at the school that seem to know the secret of Lyoko the new group seem to be cold and yet kind in their own way.

**Chapter 1: Meet the new students **

(Code Lyoko main English theme song/English Version plays;

A world without danger plays)

**Code Lyoko**:"A World Without Danger"(Main title) Theme Song of Code Lyoko (English Version/English Lyrics) Version 1

Here we are  
going far

To save all that we love.  
  
If we give what we've got  
we will make it through.  
  
Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
  
Today

Make evil go away

Code Lyoko we will stand all.  
Code Lyoko be there when you're gone.  
Code Lyoko we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko stronger after all.

(The opening music plays)

In science class

Odd is asking Ulrick something,

"Ulrick you hear there are new students joining the class from Japan and America?" he asks.

"Yup I did, I heard its two Japanese kids and two American kids. The Japanese kids' names are; Kouji Ginsendie, age; 17 and his younger sister; Yuki Ginsendie, age: 10 or something like that." Ulrick says, "and the American kids' names are; Jin Tetra, age: 15, oh and the other kid's name is; Patrick Donley; age: 12." Ulrick says.

"From who?" Odd asks.

"Sissy, of course." Ulrick says.

The Headmaster enters;

"Mrs. Hertz?" he says.

"Yes sir?" Mrs. Hertz asks.

"I have some new students for you, this is Kouji and Yuki Ginsenshi from Japan, and this is Jin Tetra and Patrick Donley from America." The headmaster says.

"Konnichi wa." Kouji and Yuki say as they bow.

"Hello." Jin says with a wave.

"Hi ya." Patrick greets as he to bows to them all.

"So there the new students eh?" Sissy thinks to herself as she looks at Kouji, Yuki, Jin and Patrick.

"_Hmm that Kouji boy looks familiar."_ Yumi thinks.

"Now please take a seat by someone." Mrs. Hertz says.

Kouji and Yuki take seats next to Jin, who is sitting next to Patrick who is sitting next to the Lyoko-gang.

"Konnichi wa Kouji-san hajime-mashite watashi no namae wa Ishiyama Yumi desu (Hello Mr. Kouji nice to meet you my name is Yumi Ishiyama)." Yumi speaks in Japanese unsure if Kouji speaks English as she looks at him.

"Konnichi wa watashi no namae Ginsenshi Kouji desu

(Hello my name is Kouji Ginsenshi)." Kouji says back.

"So where are you from?" Ulrick asks.

"Watashi ka (Me?)." Kouji asks.

"Doko desu watashi _from_ ka (Where are you from?)." Yumi asks.

"Watashi wa _from _Kyoto (I'm from Kyoto)." Kouji replies.

"Aa _I see_." Yumi says, "Shimata watashi hanash'ta ka (Do you speak English?) _And if so_ Eigo de hanash'te kudasai

(Please speak in English.)" Yumi says.

"Aa hai (Oh okay), fine okay." Kouji says.

Yumi looks to Yuki, "Oh hi there what's your name?" Yumi asks.

"Don't bother she doesn't speak to anyone, English or Japanese." Kouji says.

"Oh why not?" Yumi asks.

"Ever since father and mother where killed by those bandits she doesn't speak to anyone, but me or my grandparents." Kouji says.

"Oh how sad for you both." Yumi says.

"Ahem, children." Mrs. Hertz says.

"Yes ma'am?" Yumi asks.

"No talking now." Mrs. Hertz says.

"Yes Ma'am." The children say.

Later after class,

"Wait up Jin, Patrick, Kouji, Yuki." Ulrick says as he 

catches up with them.

"Hai ka." Kouji asks.

"Kouji-kun, Yuki-chan do you stay at the school or with your grandparents?" Ulrick asks. 

"Our grandparents." Kouji replies.

"You Jin, Patrick?" Yumi asks.

"The school's dorms." They reply.

"Oh whom are you sharing with?" Odd asks.

"Umm... you and Ulrick I think." Jin says.

"What!?!" both Ulrick and Odd asks.

"Err... is that bad?" Jin asks.

"_No, oh great now I have to deal with some one else's snoring."_ Ulrick thinks.

"_Hmm when's lunch?"_ Odd asks himself.

The lunch bell rings

"YAY LUNCH!!!" Odd shouts.

"Is that all you ever think about is food Odd?" Ulrick asks.

"Hey I'm a growing boy." Odd says back.

In the lunchroom,

"Hmm, potato mm-mm." Odd's mouth waters.

"Odd stop dulling all over the food." Ulrick says.

"Aelita over here!!!" Jeremy shouts as he waves to Aelita.

"Jeremy there you are." Aelita says as she walks over to Jeremy.

"Yup sure am." Jeremy says. Aelita sits down next to Jeremy.

"So what's for lunch?" Aelita asks.

"Potato and some kind of meat." Ulrick says.

"Oh okay." Aelita says.

As everyone is eating, Yumi enters listening to her CD player the songs that playing are Listen To My Heart by: BoA & Un monde sans danger (A World Without Danger) by: Unknown.

**Listen To My Heart (English Version)**

Ooh Baby what can you see in your eyes  
across an advance wind yeah  
what imagine at the sky?  
What do you do you want? Do you need?  
  
Oh Baby when we're sad, we're bad  
I phoned to you midnight call yeah  
But I know it's never change  
Yes, every loneliness is never die  
  
(never say ever say never ever say)  
Whenever time has gone  
We found the many things  
(every night every night never ever say)  
The heart is never end, never ever never end  
  
Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me living with you?  
  
Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand admit contrary wind  
I believe you now  
You can work it out  
Dreams come true  
  
Woe Baby it's just the same after all  
"It's no use crying over spilt milk"  
This word is a commonplace  
But now I say to say to you  
  
Oh Baby no I can't say "fall in love"  
Because it is heavy heart for me  
But I wanna gaze at you  
Please gaze at me tonight forever more  
  
(never say ever say never ever say)  
If we part, if you'll say goodbye to me  
(every night every night never ever say)  
I'll never forget you, never forget your eyes  
  
Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Maybe it's a long and winding road  
Can I come across? Can I'm satisfied?  
Can I have a kindly look and heart?  
  
Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
There is a place where we can go  
Wind is blowing so gentle like your smile  
Dreams come true  
  
repeat  
repeat  
repeat

"Here nice song, Yumi." A girl says as Yumi passes

"Suzushii, cool music Yumi." A boy says.

**Code Lyoko **(Main title) Theme Song of Code Lyoko (English Version/ English Lyrics) Version 2 translated from French Version I think

Here we are, going far,

To save all that we love,

If we give what we got, we will make it through.  
Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world today,

Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we will stand all.  
Code Lyoko be there when you're gone.  
Code Lyoko we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko stronger after all. 

In this pixel world everything is bits and bytes.  
We must have the strength to put up a valiant fight.  
But the time is unknown it may last throughout our lives.  
  
Here we are,

Going far,

To save all that we love, if we give what we  
got, we will make it through.  
Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world

Today,

Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we will stand alone.  
Code Lyoko be there when you're gone.  
Code Lyoko we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko stronger after all.  
  
When we made the oath to provide our maximum to be involved in the  
fight there we will be victory in the end.  
  
Here we are, going far, to save all that we love, if we give what we  
got, we will make it through.  
Here we are like the sun shinning bright on the world

Today,

Make evil go away.

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love, if we give what we  
got, we will make it through.  
Here we are like a star shinning bright on the world 

Today,

Make evil go away.

"Hmm, that was a sweet song." A girl says.

Other song plays; Jewel song (Japanese Versions) by: BoA

**Jewel Song **Translated JAPANESE Version Underlined English line, the rest are translated from Japanese

Hey, do you remember? The two of us met  
Time goes by, it's the same scent as the seasons  
You're just like a light  
You're my jewel  
You started to smile at me  
  
In the times we joked together, we also quarreled  
I don't understand what love may be.  
  
Yes, do you remember? You finally noticed me  
Jewel in my heart  
This feeling when I'm facing you  
  
If you gaze at me  
It doesn't matter how I can probably express  
I want to know those smiles, no matter how many  
If I lose my way, if I'm bound  
I'll overcome those times  
Dreams come true  
Every single day, you're an eternal glimmer  
  
No, I can't forget you, there is no substitute  
Dear my jewel, friends are like family  
  
Dropping in on a cold morning, my white breath  
believes in the thoughts I express  
  
So, I can't forget you, it's a bit mysterious  
Jewel in love, love is flowing  
  
The unknown amount of time seems to wrap the two of us  
Carrying an unlimited number of events  
The gentle spring, dazzling summer, lonely autumn, winter, too  
You who make me a promise  
I'll sleep by your side  
  
REPEAT  
  
Forever jewel in my heart 

"Those are sweet songs, aren't they." A girl says.

"Hey Yumi what's up?" Kouji asks.

"Kouji-kun nothing much just listening to some music." Yumi replies.

"Oh who?" Kouji asks.

"B-o-A (BoA; Boa)." Yumi says.

"Oh I like her music." Kouji says.

"You do? Cool." Yumi says.

Someone comes walking up to them,

"Ulrick dear." Says a girlish voice.

"Crud it's Sissy." Ulrick says as he turns to the short black haired girl, "Yeah?"

"I'm was just wondering if the new students if they would like know a poplar girl like me." Sissy says.

"A poplar girl where?" Odd asks.

"Err-grr why you..." Sissy stammers.

"Now, now Sissy-san calm down." Kouji says.

"Shut it Japanese boy!" Sissy shouts.

"Eeh? Yumi-chan, Sissy-san dore sono kakudo are ka (who that angle over there?) Kouji asks with a laugh at Sissy.

"Kakudo ka. Dore Sissy? _She_ iie kakudo. (Angle? Who Sissy? She no angle)." Yumi says.

"Watashi _know_ sore, _she_ _just a_ bakayouru (I know that she just a asshole)." Kouji says. Yumi laughs a bit, "Hehe-hehe..."

"What'd he say?!" Sissy asks.

"He asked if where.... err... uh ....um... uh angle, yeah that it." Yumi answers.

"He did!?!" Ulrick asks, _"Hmm, I do need those Japanese lessons."_ Ulrick thinks.

Sissy "Hmmp" as she walks off to talk to Herb** and Nicholas.**

"Hey why'd you talk those losers?" Herb asks.

"Well... I—that's none of your business." Sissy snaps.

"Well sorry." Herb says.

The new members of Lyoko-gumi walk off with their friends.

Jeremy cell phone rings, "Yes? Aelita? Uh-huh XANA right on our way." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy who was that?" Kouji asks.

"Aelita." Jeremy replies.

"Who's Xana?" Kouji asks.

"Uh...um... uh..." Jeremy stammers

"A rock band." Yumi says.

"A rock band?" Jin and Patrick ask.

"Yup." The Lyoko-gumi agrees.

"Okay then, well we'll be seeing you, Yuki and me need to get back home to grandparents' or grandma well make me do the dishes." Kouji says.

Later at Kouji & Yuki's house

"Grandma, grandpa we're home!!" Kouji shouts.

"Kouji-kun, Yuki-chan?" They grandmother asks.

"Yes grandma?" Kouji asks.

"Have you seen your grandfather?" she asks.

"Outside I think." Kouji says.

"Aa hai (Oh okay) domo arigato (thank you very much)." She replies.

Kouji heads up stairs to his room,

"Auhhh home sweet home err really my bedroom." He says as he enters.

"Kouj what did you think of that new school?" Yuki asks.

"It was fine, but I don't like that Sissy girl." Kouji says.

"Yeah me too." Yuki says.

In the factory,

"Okay here Aelita." Jeremy says as he enters the computer room to find Aelita sitting his usual chair.

"Good the actived tower in the forest, but I can't find the tower on the hallo Map." Aelita says as she types something in on the keyboard.

Searching  
File found

"There to the north." Jeremy says as he points to the hallo map.

"Okay I'll tell the others." Aelita says, "Ulrick this is Aelita it's Xana." Aelita says, "Call Odd and Yumi please."

"Okay will do Aelita." Ulrick says as he closes his mobile.

"Their on their way Jeremy." Aelita says.

Back in Kouji's room,

"HUH!?! Danger!?!" Kouji asks himself, "Yuki you feel that something wrong in the Earth's spirit." Kouji says.

"Yup but what?" Yuki asks.

"Let's go ask grandma and grandpa maybe they felt it too." Kouji says as he and Yuki head down stairs.

The Factory,

"Aelita we're here, hey where's Jeremy?" Ulrick asks.

"In Lyoko already now let's go." Aelita says.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrick, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrick, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita... Virtualization." The computer says.

As the gang falls into the forest,

"Warning box monster in the area." The computer says.

"Ooh boxes my favorite kind of monster." Odd says, "Laser Arrow!!!" Odd then fires at the boxes monsters but misses, "Crap." Odd says as the boxes shoot at him.

"Odd de-virtualizated." The computer says.

"Bye Odd see ya back in the Real World." Ulrick says.

"Yumi watch Aelita, Odd didn't finished the job. In packed!!!" Ulrick shouts as he strikes the Boxes.

The Boxes blow up,

"Nice work kids Hehehe hehe." Says an evil voice.

"XANA!!" the gang shouts.

"Hehe Hehehe-heheheaahh, little fools." Xana says, "I will not aloud you to defeat me." Xana says.

"Warning, warning, Xana has appeared de-virtualizate all players in 3 ...2 ...ONE!!! Return to the past now" the computer says, "System error can not 'return to the past' because of over system error rise code set by the Master, though you may not 'return to the past' you may still logout." The computer says.

"Action command Jeremy Code: Lyoko 009." Jeremy shouts.

"Accepted over ride taken now, returning to the past." The computer says, "Error, system error code no longer taken." The computer says.

"WHAT!?!" Jeremy shouts.

Well Jeremy find a way out of X.A.N.A's trap?


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped in Lyoko

**Chapter 2: Trapped in Lyoko **

The Real World,

Breathing heavily Odd falls out of the scanner, "Whew, I hope the others can handle their selves in Lyoko and can Jeremy really help in the fight?" Odd asks himself.

Lyoko

"Shimattadesu, damn it, I can't hold out much longer where's that fucking tower?!" Ulrick asks himself as something catches his eye, "there! Aelita, Jeremy the tower is due north of us!"

"On it Ulrick." Jeremy says. "Right." Aelita says.

"Hehehe haha, no you wouldn't get there in time, this time kids. Destroy them my children, destroy them!!!" Xana says.

"Whoa-what do you mean we won't Xana!?!" Jeremy asks.

"I mean you're dead this time boy!!" Xana says as he sends an attack towards Jeremy's way.

"What NO JEREMY!!!!!!!!!!" Aelita shouts.

Jeremy lies on the ground burned from the attack,

"Aelita don't worry just get to the tower and stop Xana..." Jeremy says as he faints.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, JEREMY!!!?!!!" Aelita shouts as she lays her head upon Jeremy's chest crying.

"Aelita please go stop Xana I- I'll be fine, go Aelita." Jeremy says weakly.

"Yes, of course Jeremy just don't leave me." Aelita says.

"Never, now go!!!!" Jeremy shouts.

"Okay Jeremy." Aelita says as she runs off to the tower.

Later at the tower,

Aelita enters the tower; the rings light up as she steps on them, standing to flows upwards to the next level, the computer screen appears, Name: Aelita- Code: Lyoko." Aelita types, "there the tower's down, but we're still trapped here."

Just outside the tower,

"If we get de-virtualized, Jeremy and Aelita are doomed." Yumi says to Ulrick. "I agree, but how are we going to stop Xana, the tower has been de-actived. But we're still trapped in Lyoko" Ulrick says.

"Hmm... yes indeed." Yumi says.

At Kouji & Yuki's house,

"Grandma, Grandpa; Yumi and I felt some weird aura, did you?" Kouji asks.

But their grandparents are quiet.

"You did, didn't you?" Yuki asks.

"We did, but I think it's nothing you two. Now get ready for dinner, tonight we're having misu-soup." Their grandmother says.

"Oh okay." Kouji and Yuki say. They eat dinner and return to their room to think over the day's happenings.

"_The power of an evil spirit, that's what it was." _Kouji thinks.

"_Kouj can you hear me?" _Yuki asks through their mind link.

"_I can, what is it Yuki?"_ Kouji asks.

"_Grandma and grandpa seems a bit well like they're hiding something from us."_ Yuki thinks.

"_Sure looks that way Yuki."_ Kouji think back to her.

"_Yup, but why would grandma and grandpa be hiding something from us?"_ Yuki asks, "Maybe a family secret." Yuki then breaks the mind link.

"Maybe." Kouji says, "Well at I'm tired and I'm going to bed night Yuki." Kouji says as he gets into bed.

"Yeah night Kouj." Yuki says.

Lyoko,

"Hmm, damn that Xana!" Ulrick shouts as he slams a fist against a wall.

"Ulrick calm down slamming your fist against walls and whining isn't helping matters." Yumi says.

Aelita exits the tower,

"Aelita is Jeremy okay?" Ulrick asks.

"He's been shot but he'll live." Aelita says.

"Hmm, that's good news at less." Yumi says.

"Guys you okay? " Odd asks over the microphone link to Lyoko.

"We're having a tea party, what do you think? We're trapped in Lyoko Odd." Ulrick says.

"Tra-trapped in Lyoko?" Odd asks.

"Yeah now find a way to get us out." Ulrick says.

"I-if the over ride doesn't work use the Master code." Jeremy moans.

(So will Jeremy and the others make it out alive?)


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for the code and th...

**Chapter 3: Searching for the code and the secret of Lyoko found out**

(The opening music plays)

The next day in science class, 

"Has anyone seen Ulrick, Jeremy, Aelita or Yumi?" Mrs. Hertz asks, "anyone, how about you Odd have you seen your friends?"

"Uh no ma'am not since last night." Odd replies.

"So no one has seen them?" Mrs. Hertz asks.

"No." the class answers.

"_That's weird where can they be?"_ Jin, Patrick, Kouji and Yuki ask themselves.

Later,

"Jin, Patrick wait up!" Kouji shouts.

"Yeah?" They ask.

"Do you think it's weird they've gone missing?" Kouji asks.

"No, not really I just thought they may all be out sick or skipping." Jin replies.

"Jeremy's not the kind of student to ditch class, maybe Odd or someone but I think something happen to them." Kouji says, "There's Odd let's ask him."

""You go on ahead I have to study." Jin says.

"You study Jin? More like go hitting on girls again." Patrick says.

"Quiet!" Jin shouts.

"You both be quiet, here's Odd." Yuki says as she goes to walk beside Odd, "Odd anything wrong?" she asks.

"Hmm? No, nothing." Odd answers.

"Liar! Something's wrong now what is it?" Yuki demands.

"I-it nothing Yuki." Odd says.

Yuki gets angry, "Now you listen here Odd I'm trying to help you now answer my question before I get angry!!!!!!!!!" Yuki shouts.

"_As if she isn't angry enough."_ Kouji thinks.

"Kouji quiet!" Yuki shouts.

"Yes ma'am!" Kouji says in a little voice.

"Well the gang's been kidnapped, by a computer program called XANA." Odd says.

"You're kidding right Odd?" Patrick asks in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm not!!" Odd says.

"Their more things in Heaven and Earth then your daily happenings Patrick." Kouji says.

"Yup like my mom always said; _"A spirit can become darker if the light fades, remember that, and never let the bright light of your pure soul fade away" _Jin quotes

"What the hell does that mean?" Patrick asks.

"It means shut your mouth and listen to the believers." An elderly woman's voice says.

"Grandma and grandpa!?!" Kouji and Yuki ask.

"Hai, its us." their reply as they to bow to the other kids.

"Uh yeah okay hi." The others say.

"Why are you here?" Kouji asks.

"Kouji, Yuki you and your friends must stop Xana." Their grandmother says.

"Okay, but how?" Yuki asks.

"We have to go to the factory." Odd says.

"Factory? What factory?" Patrick and Jin ask.

"The factory on the north side of town." Odd says.

"That old place?" Kouji asks.

"Yes that's where the scanners lie." Odd says.

"Scanners, evil computers and some kind of a computer world!?! This is to much for me." Patrick says.

"I know it's a lot but it's all true Patrick." Odd says.

"Fine let's go." Kouji says.

"Okay." Odd says.

The Factory in the scanner room,

"Get ready for the ride of your life." Odd says, "Scanner Kouji, Scanner Yuki, Scanner Jin, Scanner Patrick, transfer Kouji, transfer Yuki, transfer Jin, transfer Patrick. Virtualization!!!" Odd shouts as he hits the enter button on the keyboard.

(Will Kouji, Yuki, Patrick, and Jin make it back to our world, or will they end up like the gang, trapped?)


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the new friends of the ...

**Chapter 4: Enter the new friends of the Lyoko-gumi**

"AUH!! Huh?" the gang shouts.

In Lyoko,

As the guys are landing

"Wow?!" Yuki says in amazement. Yuki looks down at the forest area. "Kouj look it's them."

"Got that right sist, and yeah I see them." Kouji says.

Aelita looks up,

"Whoa?!" Aelita sees Kouji, Yuki, Patrick, and Jin.

"What is Aelita?" Ulrick asks.

"The new students, Ulrick there here or am I seeing things?" Aelita asks.

Ulrick looks to where Aelita is looking,

"It's them! But how it's them!" Ulrick shouts.

"Ulrick, you okay why are you shouting?" Yumi asks.

"It's them, the new kids from school t-there in Lyoko." Ulrick stammers.&

* * *

Kouji: "So we're in Lyoko, will we mkae it home in one pince?"

Yuki: I hope, or I'll never get to tell Jin how I feel about."

Author-Ginsenshi: Now, now you two, you'll make I'm sure of it. So keep up the reviews coming on all my Fics please thanks.

_Kouji Ginsenshi 10/5/04_


End file.
